<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lullaby by celosiaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284735">lullaby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/celosiaa/pseuds/celosiaa'>celosiaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JM + Emma [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, JM adopted a child, Jordanian Jon, M/M, Singing, arabic-speaking jon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/celosiaa/pseuds/celosiaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon sings their daughter to sleep, and Martin is so in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JM + Emma [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Emmaverse AU</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lullaby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey hey everybody!</p><p>This work is the first in a long-form series about Jonmartin and their adopted daughter, Emma. There will be snippets, oneshots, and multi-chaptered fics spotlighting on their family dynamic! Not all of them will be in order of linear time, so I will be sure to indicate Emma's age in the beginning notes of each fic.</p><p>Emma's age: infant</p><p>(Song is يالله تنام ريما (Yalla tnam Reema) by Fairouz, which I changed the lyrics for to drop in Emma’s name. You can listen to the song<br/><a href="https://youtu.be/-vhEbq4u5QE">here</a>)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crying from the baby monitor awakens the two of them, barely an hour after the last bout.  Groaning instinctively at the sound, Martin very nearly wants to cry himself--the lack of sleep caused by poor little Emma’s illness having pulled every bit of energy from his weary bones.  He scrubs a hand over his face quickly against the stinging of his eyes, shifting upwards toward sitting--before a thin hand pushes him gently back down.</p><p>“It’s my turn, I’ll get her,” Jon whispers, pecking him on the cheek with chapped lips before extracting himself from their bed.</p><p>“Thank you, love,” Martin sighs with relief, and a bit of guilt, as he watches Jon step quietly out the door.</p><p>He rolls onto his side for a few minutes, begging his body to <em>please let me sleep,</em> before he hears another soft sound from the monitor--one that must have been hidden before the crying stopped.</p><p>
  <em>Is that...music?</em>
</p><p>Turning up the monitor just a bit, Martin can start to make it out--at first he thought it was a CD, but now...</p><p>Jon is singing to her.</p><p>Martin’s heart swells fit to burst, and he’s up and out of bed at once to get a look at the precious scene.  Tiptoeing round the corner against the creaking floor boards, he peeks into the doorway to find Jon--standing, cradling their daughter in his arms, singing in words Martin cannot understand, but knows at once to be a lullaby:</p><p>يالله تنامإيما<em> (Yalla tnam Emma) </em></p><p>يالله تنامإيما يالله يجيها النوم<em> (Yalla tnam Emma, yalla yijeeha elnoum) </em></p><p>يالله تحب الصلاة يالله تحب الصوم<em> (Yalla tHib elSala, yalla tHib elSoum) </em></p><p>يالله تجيها العوافي كل يوم بيوم<em> (Yalla tjiha ela’awafi kul youm byoum)</em></p><p>“That’s gorgeous, <em>habibi</em>,” Martin whispers, carefully moving his throat around the “h” sound of the word, the way Jon’s taught him.</p><p>He can’t help but step closer, wrapping his arms around his thin shoulders, pressing a lingering kiss to the top of Jon’s mess of hair. Though he cannot see his face from this angle, Martin can imagine his exhausted smile in his mind’s eye as he holds them there--swaying in time as Jon continues to sing, even after Emma has fallen back to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed this little snippet! If you're interested in seeing more of what's to come, make sure to subscribe to the series!</p><p>I have to thank everybody on my Tumblr who has been sending me so many GORGEOUS asks about their family. Every bit of what I write here is a product of our collaborative imagination, and I'm so grateful to all those folks who helped me expand this world in such detail. If you're interested in seeing some previews of topics to come, hit up my Tumblr<br/><a href="https://celosiaa.tumblr.com/">@celosiaa</a> and search through the #emma tag!</p><p>Have a wonderful day!<br/>-Love, Connor</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>